Seria Szkolnych Snupinowych Dni
by euphoria814
Summary: Seria napisana drabble'ami przez cudowną alisanne. Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Uroczy, słodki, nieskomplikowany fluff na poprawę humoru.
1. Dodatkowe zadanie

**'Co jeśli grupa naukowa rozrośnie się?'**

 **alisanne. #cutid1 - link do oryginału**

* * *

\- Czas na naukę. - Lily popchnęła Severusa w stronę biblioteki.

Chłopak, trzymając kurczowo książki przy piersi, prychnął: - Dlaczego biblioteka? Czy to nie tam Potter, Black i Lupin się uczą?  
Rozejrzał się podejrzliwie.

\- Może – wymruczała Lily, gdy przechodzili obok regałów. – Nie są tacy źli.

\- Owszem, są – wymamrotał Severus, krzywiąc się mocniej, gdy dostrzegł Blacka i Pottera machających do nich.

\- Cóż – powiedział ktoś tuż za nim. – Może uda nam się zmienić twoje zdanie.

Severus odwrócił się, upuszczając swoje książki.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział Lupin, pomagając mu je pozbierać… – Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć.

Gdy Lupin odłożyć książki Severusa na stół, Lily wyszeptała: - Widzisz?

Severus tylko prychnął.

ooo

Z szacunku dla Lily, Severus zignorował Pottera i Blacka, którzy radośnie zrewanżowali się tym samym. Lupin jednakże wydawał się zdeterminowy, aby wciagnąć go w rozmowę. Wciąż zadawał pytania i, odkąd Lupin, nigdy nie stroił sobie z niego żartów, Severus mógł faktycznie odpowiadać.

W końcu Black i Potter podnieśli się, aby wyjść.

\- Skończyliśmy - odparł James, uśmiechając się do Lily. - Gotowa, Evans?

Severus zamrugał, gdy Lily skinęła głową i wstała. - Wychodzisz?

Dziewczyna poklepała go po ręce. - My nie robimy dodatkowego zdania, ale ty i Remus tak.

\- Yyy...

Ale Lily już wyszła z Potterem ciągnącym tuż za nią.

\- Więc zostaliśmy tylko my. - Lupin nie wydawał się niezadowolony.

Severus westchnął. - Najwyraźniej.


	2. Rozwiązując zagadkę

**alisanne. dreamwidth 1489089. html - link do oryginału**

* * *

Uczenie się z Lupinem nie było takie jakie Severus oczekiwał. Przyzwyczajony do wyprzedzania intelektualnie wszystkich, Severus był pod wrażeniem, odkrywając, że chłopak łatwo dopasował się do jego tempa i – okazyjnie – nawet go prześcigał.*

\- Nie – powiedział Lupin do Pettigrew, którego zaprosił do wspólnej nauki. – _Drętwota_ i _Immobulus_ nie są tym samym. Jedno zostawia cię świadomym i nieruchomym, drugie sprawia, że jesteś nieprzytomny.

\- Czy to ma znaczenie? – mruknął Severus. – Wciąż jesteś bezbronny.

\- Przynajmniej jesteś nieprzytomny – odparł Lupin ze wzrokiem wpatrzonym w przestrzeń. – To lepsze niż pozostanie świadomym, a jednak bezradnym.

Severus przytaknął powoli. I w tym momencie przysiągł sobie, że rozwiążę zagadkę, którą jest Lupin.

* * *

 *** dziwny idiom i okazało się, że nie dość, że idiom to jeszcze metafora, więc zdanie jest w całości przerobione według uwag autora :)**


	3. Powrót do domu

**link do oryginału: alisanne. dreamwidth 1493953 . html**

* * *

Lupin pomimo tego, że chciał być przyjacielem Severusa, ukrywał coś. Severus zadawał dyskretne pytania, ale nikt nic nie mówił, a on nie miał zamiaru pytać Pottera czy Blacka.

Nawet Lily była powściągliwa.

\- Remus powinien na to odpowiedzieć - rzekła, gdy Severus spytał, gdzie Lupin znikał raz w miesiącu. - Aczkolwiek sądzę, że spodobałoby mu się, że na niego czekałeś. - Uśmiechnęła się. - To byłoby coś w rodzaju powrotu do domu.

Severus prychnął. - Nie jestem jego domem.

Lily wyszeptała, głaszcząc jego policzek: - Przyjaciele to rodzina, którą wybieramy, Sev. Oczywiście, że jesteś jego domem.

Na to Severus nie miał odpowiedzi.


	4. Łamiąc zasady

**link do oryginału alisanne**

 **alisanne. /1497942. html**

* * *

\- Jesteś pewien, że jesteś na to gotowy? - spytał Severus, gdy Lupin pokuśtykał do biblioteki na ich zwykłą cotygodniową sesję.

\- Jestem do tyłu z zadaniem - odparł Remus.

Severus przewrócił oczami:

\- Odkąd wyprzedzałeś wszystkich przed swoją nieobecnością, powiedziałbym, że jesteś bezpieczny. Nigdy do ciebie nie nadrobią.

Lupin uśmiechnął się.

\- Ostrożnie, to brzmiało prawie jak komplement.

Severus odwrócił wzrok.

\- To prawda. A nawet jeśli? Komplementowanie cię to łamanie zasad czy coś?

Uśmiech Lupina rozszerzył się.

\- Ależ skąd. - Chwycił dłoń Severusa. - Ja też za tobą tęskniłem.

Severus prychnął, ale nie zabrał ręki.


	5. Sekretna broń

**link do oryginału: alisanne. dreamwidth 1502645 .html**

* * *

\- Znowu biblioteka? - spytał Regulus, gdy Severus zaczął opuszczać pokój wspólny.

Severus przytaknął.

Regulus mruknął.

\- Ludzie zaczynają gadać.

\- O czym? - spytał Severus ostrożnie.

\- Tobie i Lupinie. - Regulus zacisnął usta. - Doszedłeś do tego co takiego ukrywa?

\- Nie. - Severus zmrużył oczy. - A co?

Regulus wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mam sposób, aby dowiedzieć się tego, czego chcesz.

\- W zamian za co?

Severus już dawno nauczył się, że pomoc Ślizgonów wymagała zapłaty.

\- Co powiesz na to, że będziesz mi winien przysługę?

Severus westchnął. To było niebezpieczne, ale chciał znać tajemnicę Lupina.

\- Co to za sposób?

Regulus uśmiechnął się.

\- Stworku!

ooo

Ledwo te słowa opuściły jego usta, gdy zniedołężniały skrzat pojawił się w pokoju, rozglądając się wokół. Kiedy dostrzegł Regulusa, uśmiechnął się.

\- Pan Regulus potrzebuje Stworka?

Severus skrzywił się.

\- To jest twój sposób? - spytał spoglądając wątpiąco na skrzata.

Regulus uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Stworek może wywąchać każdy sekret, prawda Stworku?

Skrzat zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na Severusa.

\- Pan wie, że ta osoba jest półkrwi? - pociągnął nosem.

Regulus skinął głową.

\- Niemniej jednak jest moim przyjacielem, więc pomożesz mu.

Stworek skłonił się nisko.

\- Czego Pan potrzebuje?

\- Musimy znać tajemnice Remusa Lupina.

Stworzenie uśmiechnęło się.

\- Stworek jest posłuszny Panu.


	6. Proste rozwiązanie

**link do oryginału alisanne. dreamwidth 1506832 .html**

* * *

Niestety plan okazał się niedoskonały.

\- Co to znaczy, że nie możesz go śledzić? - warknął Regulus.

Stworek skulił się przed nim, ciągnąc się za uszy.

\- Inne skrzaty, Panie! One są... opiekuńcze!

Severus zmarszczył brwi.

\- Masz na myśli, że hogwarckie skrzaty domowe ochraniają go? - Spojrzał na Regulusa. - Nie wiedziałem, że ktokolwiek może coś takiego.

\- Ja też nie - westchnął Regulus. - Dobrze, Stworku. Zrobiłeś wszystko co mogłeś. Wracaj do domu.

\- Stworek wyprasuje swoje uszy!

\- Nie - powiedział Regulus. - Po prostu wróć do domu i czekaj na więcej rozkazów.

Kiedy znowu zostali sami, Regulus odwrócił się w kierunku Severusa.

\- Nie rozważałeś prostszego rozwiązania?

Severus zamrugał.

\- Niby jakiego?

\- Spytaj go.


	7. Będąc oczywistym

**link do oryginału alisanne: alisanne. dreamwidth 1510978. html**

* * *

Kiedy Severus przybył do biblioteki, Lupin już czekał.

\- Zaczynałem się martwić - powiedział. - Przez chwilę czekałem koło gabloty z quidditchowymi trofeami, ale kiedy się nie pokazałeś, przyszedłem tutaj. - Spojrzał na Severusa z góry na dół. - Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Czuję się dobrze.

Kładąc na stole swoje książki, Severus usiadł z radą Regulusa wciąż kołatającą się w jego myślach. _Po prostu go zapytaj. Po prostu go zapytaj. Po prostu..._

\- Spytaj mnie - powiedział Lupin.

Severus drgnął.

\- Co?

Lupin uśmiechnął się.

\- Coś chodzi co po głowie, to oczywiste. Więc po prostu mnie zapytaj albo mi powiedz, albo cokolwiek.

Wyprostowując się[1], Severus wziął głęboki wdech.

* * *

[1]idiom "

square your shoulders - to show determination and a lack of fear"

uznałam, że to będzie nasz odpowiednim wyprostowywania się - fizyczność i symbol pasuje :)


	8. Pokaż lub powiedz

**Przypominam, że to tłumaczenie:)**

 **link do oryginału alisanne. dreamwidth 1515170 .html**

* * *

Słowa utknęły w gardle Severusa, kiedy patrzył na Lupina. Z roztargnieniem przeczesał włosy, starając się wykombinować, co powiedzieć.

\- Czy to aż tak trudne pytanie? - Uśmiech Lupina zgasł. - Czy zamiast tego masz mi coś do powiedzenia?

Severus zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Lupin odwrócił wzrok.

\- Zauważyłem, że sporo czasu spędzasz z Regulusem Blackiem...

Severus mrugnął, zapominając o swoim pytaniu.

\- To tylko mój kolega z Domu.

Lupin skinął głową.

\- Czy to wszystko kim jest?

\- Oczywiście. - Oczy Severusa rozszerzyły się. - Czekaj, myślałeś, że on i ja jesteśmy razem?

Mina Lupina była wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

ooo

Lupin zarumienił się po cebulki włosów.

\- Może, tak. W końcu ty i ja nie jesteśmy oficjalnie, więc to nie tak, że mogę się skarżyć...

Instynktownie Severus pochylił się do przodu, ściskając dłoń Lupina. Remus natychmiast splótł ich palce razem.

\- Regulus i ja jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Ty i ja... - urwał.

Lupin uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak? Czym jesteśmy?

\- Nie mam pojęcia - przyznał Severus. - Więcej niż przyjaciółmi, mam nadzieję?

\- Też mam nadzieję - odetchnął Lupin. - Chociaż, jeśli mamy być czymś więcej niż przyjaciółmi, chyba jest coś o czym powinieneś wiedzieć.

Severus spiął się. Co to było?

\- Powiedz mi - powiedział, przygotowując się.


End file.
